


I Don’t Want To Say No To This Dream

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [48]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Dubcon Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Mentioned Dream/Fundy, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton), Technically cheating, Unreliable Narrator, cheating is wrong yadda yadda yadda, don't count on me for any context, don't worry they'll deal with that, filling some more taaaaags, just a little bit though because SapNap ain't that poetic, mooore or lessss, more or less, probably, screeching our lungs out, unreliable author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: SapNap is furious. He feels like screaming and crying and burning down something. Instead he glares silently at Technoblade.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/SapNap/Technoblade
Series: Just A Random Playlist [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	I Don’t Want To Say No To This Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Can I Say No To This Dream?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187223) by [In_Much_Stress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress). 



> THIS IS A SEQUEL! Please read "How Can I Say No To This Dream?" before this one

SapNap is furious. He feels like screaming and crying and burning down something.

Instead he glares silently at Technoblade, not wavering when the pinkette glares back at him with his demonic crimson eyes.

“Mortal” his ass, Technoblade might not be aware of it himself, but he definitely is way past what one can call a “mortal”. Being favored by a divine being is not just a status boost, it can change people to their very core, and while SapNap can believe that Technoblade is the same bastard from before he got the God of Hypixel’s favor, there is no way in the Nether he is still a mere mortal. SapNap would know, he is the one Dream favors, a position he takes pride in.

“I leave for a day and you get him in bed?” He whispers harshly, low enough so Dream won’t wake up but loud enough for his anger to be obvious.

“He asked for it,” Technoblade growled back, and if he had fangs, SapNap is sure the pinkette would be showing them, “You try to deny the guy you like after waiting for this chance for years.”

Something must have passed through SapNap’s eyes, probably the pain he felt stab him deep in his heart, because Technoblade’s expression goes from wrathful to understanding, a flash of camaraderie in his eyes. And to think that out of all things, what makes him similar to  _ Technoblade _ is love for one specific blonde. He can’t even fault the red eyed man, he understands what loving Dream is, he’s been in love for longer than he can remember. And he also knows how it feels to not be chosen.

“Just… just go.”

And he knows what regret is. Twice now he has tasted it, once when Fundy came and stole his best friend—he tried to be supportive for the sake of Dream’s happiness, only to get let down by the ginger’s distrustfulness—, and now the second time when he left Dream with Techno to teach George a lesson on friendship, hoping that the pinkette would do a good job at comforting his disheartened friend. But it seems Technoblade truly exceeds on everything he sets to do, doesn’t he?

He watches in silence as the pinkette detangles himself from Dream, heart squeezing a little when Techno makes sure to tuck the blonde in, and gets up, quickly putting on his clothes. He’s almost finished when Dream makes a noise, something akin to a low whine, snuggling on his pillow as if missing the presence of the other man next to him. The two men look at each other for a second before SapNap nods with a heavy sigh. Techno nods his head in gratitude, making his way to the sleeping blonde to deposit one single kiss on his lips.

With that, Technoblade leaves, and SapNap is left alone with Dream and the knowledge that he had not been chosen yet again. With a heavy heart, he lays down behind Dream, bringing the blonde to his arms like he has done countless times. He is in no way religious, but his touch is worshipful, and his lips are tender at the back of the saint’s head. For a moment he dares hope that Dream will think he is Technoblade, or perhaps Fundy or maybe even George, and let him live a fantasy where his feelings are accepted.

It’s definitely sinful to think such things of a married man, one with a divine aspect no less, but SapNap has never cared for the Almighty and he doubts the Almighty cares for him. In fact, if the Almighty cared, his prayers for Dream’s happiness—and his own—would have been answered long ago, before the blonde even got his divine aspect. It is a hard way to learn that gods are not more reliable than mere mortals.

“Why him? Why not me?” SapNap asks against Dream’s warm skin. “Why can’t you choose me?”

“You will leave if I do.” Dream sits up, turning to look at the ravenette in the eyes, way too sober for someone who just woke up from a drunken sex nap. “Everyone leaves, soon Techno will too… but I can’t lose you.”

“I would never!” He argues, sitting up also.

“My  _ husband _ left me, SapNap… if I can even consider him my husband.”

“Dream…” SapNap grabs the man by his arms, tight but not painful, and mashes their lips together. Dream’s lips are unmoving under his, and there is no way to know whose tears are saltier. “Please kiss back.”

“I can’t do this. I’m too selfish to let you go.”

“I’ll never let you go if you choose me… neither will Technoblade.”

It is risky, a risky gamble to make when the other party is not even here to give his two cents. SapNap doesn’t know Technoblade very well, but he knows that the pinkette is not the type to share, because  _ SapNap _ is not the type to share, and if they truly feel the same for Dream, then they must be unwilling to share the blonde’s love. However, that also means the most important thing for them is to have the saint be happy, that is SapNap’s guarantee.

“We will talk to Wilbur and we’ll annul the wedding. It’ll be easier since the Law doesn’t recognize it yet. Then we can be together without problem!”

“Are you even listening to yourself? Are you insane? You’re going too far without thinking about you or Techno.”

“I am thinking about both of us! How many times do I need to confess to you for you to finally understand that my happiness is directly connected to yours?!”

SapNap cups Dream’s cheeks, bringing their lips together again for an aggressive kiss, one that demanded an answer. And an answer he gets when Dream’s nails dig in his shoulders. For a second he fears that the saint will shove him away and break their bond beyond repair—and the ravenette would let him—, but relief fills him when instead Dream kisses him just as fervently. Their first kiss is nothing like SapNap ever dreamed, it’s salty and bitter and desperate and uncertain, yet he’s sure he’ll think back at this moment with fondness.

“It’s not like he’s lying.”

The duo separates when Technoblade’s monotone, albeit with a trace of growling, fills the silence. The pinkette stands on the entrance of the room, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, leaning on the closed door as if he never crossed it. He smirks at their dumbfounded expressions, eyes lingering on the dark blush painting Dream’s face for long enough for the blonde to get too embarrassed and try to hide in SapNap’s neck.

“It’s rude to listen to conversations you’re not invited to.”

“In my defense, the door was open,” the pinkette drawls, “and the conversation was interesting. You’re a very bold man, SapNap, gotta give you that.”

“Well, thank you very much, o great Technoblade.”

They start a glaring context, both too stubborn to give in, but they get interrupted by the object of their affections objecting loudly. Dream is so flustered, his words come out garbled, but the obvious request for them to stop fighting is still understandable. Technoblade smiles fondly, crossing the distance between the door and the bed with few large steps—the tall motherfucker. He stops before he gets on the mattress, still cautious enough not to ignore any boundaries. Poor fool thinks he’s going to have any boundaries left after being with two of the touchiest people to ever exist. SapNap nods, and soon a very naked Dream is being sandwiched between the two men, the blonde in the ravenette’s lap and them sitting between Techno’s long legs, the pinkette’s long arms almost hugging them both.

“We might not be puppies, but we’re not too old, we can still learn some tricks. We can make this work,” Techno mutters against Dream’s shoulder before smirking up at the ravenette, “Also, didn’t you say you love my eyes because they look at you like you’re the only thing they ever want to see? Does that mean you love SapNap’s eyes too?”

“Oh? I never heard about that, Dreamy-poo~ Even though I compliment you so much~”

“Of course you’re teaming up.” Dream grumbles, reaching a hand back to caress Techno’s face gently while the other still holds onto SapNap’s shoulder. “I regret this already.”

“Do you?” Both SapNap and Technoblade ask at the same time, their voices mixing eerily.

“... no. I probably should. Part of me is yelling about Fundy and our marriage and it hurts… but… I can’t find it in myself to regret this… regret  _ us  _ and what we can be...” Dream sighs, closing his eyes. “I feel like I should apologise for being like this.”

“To who?” They ask.

“Fundy? The Almighty? I’m not sure.”

“Then we’ll apologise with you.” They promise.

Together like apples falling from a tree.


End file.
